During an implant surgery, a method of collecting bone particles of a patient and implanting the same is used. The bone particles are collected from an autogenous bone of a patient by using a drill attached to a dental hand piece. Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-0406694 that was registered on Jan. 13, 2006 prior to this application discloses such an autogenous bone collecting device.
However, the conventional autogenous bone collecting device has inconvenience of removing bone particles that are stuck at threads of a drill during collection of bone particles of a patient.